1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a disk drive of a computer or a server.
2. General Background
A disk drive, such as an HDD (hard disk drive), a CD-ROM (compact disc read-only memory) drive, is usually provided in a computer. A bracket is formed on a front plate of a computer enclosure. Usually, the HDD and the CD-ROM are separately installed in the bracket after a motherboard is installed in the computer enclosure, and large space is needed in the computer enclosure. However, in some thin computer enclosures, the space is so limited that the HDD cannot be installed in the bracket after a motherboard is installed.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure having a bracket allowing easy installation of an HDD therein either in a conventional computer or in a thin computer.